Team Spirit
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: Sebastian Debeste and Kay Faraday have fun playing their favorite game app, Kingdom Hearts Union X and take down raid bosses with the help of Apollo Justice and Trucy wright, who also play the game. Written in honor of the 1 year anniversary of Kingdom Hearts Union X.


I made this story, but the characters in this story were made and belong to the creators of Ace Attorney and Capcom. Kingdom Hearts Union X Cross the game that was played in this story, was created and owned by Square Enix and Disney.

 **Author Note. Being a fan of Ace Attorney and Kingdom Hearts, I posted this in honor of the first year anniversary of Kingdom Hearts Union X, formally known as Kingdom Hearts Unchained X. I have a lot fun playing this game going through story quests and taking down raid bosses with my other party members whenever they are on so that was my inspiration for this story. Now let the story commence.**

 **Team Spirit**

Sebastian Debeste's Home 9 PM

"I can't believe Kay got ahead of me, when I'm the party leader." Sebastian said to himself, surprised that Kay had gotten ten quests ahead of him.

 _Oh well, I guess I don't have anything else to do this evening._ Sebastian thought, clicking on the next story quest.

 _That quest wasn't to hard, if I can keep playing like this, I'll catch up to her in no time._

"No not a Omega Behemoth, not now!" Sebastian exclaimed, upon seeing the giant raid boss pop up on the screen.

"Time to switch out my Starlight for the Three Wishes." Sebastian said with a sigh, getting ready to attack the inconvenient Behemoth.

 _Kay I know I wanted to get ahead of you, but I sure hope you can get on and help me take down this raid boss._

Kay Faraday's Home 9:05 PM

 _Oh Sebastian, I can't believe you found one of those at such a high level. I shoud help him out because this could actually take a while to take down._ Kay thought, setting down one of the law books she had been studying.

"Hey I already have the right keyblade for this raid boss." Kay said to herself, tapping on the activate request button, before charging into the battle.

Sebastian's Home 9:08 PM

"Yes she was able to come on and help me." Sebastian said to himself, glad that Kay was able to come to his rescue and help fight the Omega Behemoth.

 _Wow Kay that friend that friend medal is one of the best._ Sebastian thought, smiling over how much damage the medal's special attack did on the Behemoth.

 _Yes three more people have started to help us, we will have this raid boss defeated in no time!_ Sebastian thought happily, after the three members of his party had joined in to help defeast the boss.

Sebastian's Home 10:08 PM

Great job everyone thanks for the help, and have a good night. Sebastian typed the message into the chat, glad that the raid boss fight was over. _Maybe tomorrow I can get some more story quests done._ Sebastian thought, before heading to bed. _

The Next Morning

Sebastian's Office 9:00 AM

"We sure did show that Behemoth who was boss last night!" Kay said excitedly when she entered Sebastian's office the next morning.

"Thanks for your help with that raid boss last night. I couldn't beleive how many health bars that things had for a Behemoth." Sebastian said.

"Your welcome, when I saw how big it was I knew you would have needed the help and I was getting tired of studying anyway." Kay said, glad that she was able to help.

"You were a big help." Sebastian said before asking. "Speaking of your studies, don't you have classes you need to be getting to?"

"I do and I'm going to be heading there soon." Kay said, looking at the clock on the office wall.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked, noticing that Kay's happy expression had turned to a look of nervousness at the mention of her classes.

"You remember that test you were helping me study for a few nights ago?" Kay asked.

"The one that we spent two hours a few nights ago, studying for?" Sebastian asked in reply.

"Yes that test is today, I'm just hoping I can pass it." Kay said, hoping that all of the time she had spent studying for the test, was enough.

"You spent a lot of time studying for that test, so I don't think you will have to worry about passing it." Sebastian said, trying to encourage her.

"Thanks Sebastian, this test isn't going to know what hit it!" Kay said, determinedly.

"That's the spirit, give it all you got." Sebastian told her, glad that was able to boost her confidence.

"I will, now I'm just going to say hi Mr Edgeworth, before I head over to Themis. See you later." Kay said, opening the door. See you later Kay. Good luck." Sebastian said, before Kay had shut the door.

Sebastian's Office 4:00 PM

"Sebastian, look at this!" Kay said excitedly, showing him a picture that was on her phone.

"You passed and with an A. Congratuations, I knew you could!" Sebastian said with a smile, congratulating his friend.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without your help." Kay said, thankful for Sebastian's help.

"Your welcome, that's what friends are for." Sebastian said, glad that Kay was able to pass her test, with an A.

"I'm going to tell Mr Edgeworth now, he's going to be so happy! I'll be later." Kay said, opening the door.

"Alright I might be heading home soon, but you can stop by the house a little later on if you want." Sebastian said.

"I'll stop by your place and later." Kay said, closing the door.

Sebsatian's Home 7:00 PM

 _I'm going to do a few story quests before she gets here._ Sebastian thought, picking up his phone to get into the app.

"Yes I finally got ahead of Kay." Sebastian said to himself, tapping on the next story quest, when a knock came to the door.

 _That must be Kay._ Sebastian thought, looking out of the living room window just be sure, before letting his friend in.

"Come on in, Kay." Sebastian said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks Sebastian. Mr Edgeworth sure was happy when I showed him the picture of the test." Kay said when she got into the living room.

"Your welcome, and I'm sure he was." Sebastian said.

"He gave one of the biggest smiles I have seen on him." Kay said, smiling over memory.

"That's awesome! I knew he would be pretty happy over that." Sebastian said happily, picking up his phone he had left on the arm of his chair.

"You must be playing our favorite app." Kay said, noticing the phone.

"I was playing story quests, but I'm going to do more later." Sebastian said, getting ready to get out of the app.

"I brought my phone too, we coulde each work on story quests." Kay said, reaching into her bag for her phone.

"That sounds fun, hopefully no one gets a raid boss." Sebastian said.

Apollo Justice's Home 7:00 PM

Oh no, our party leader hates the Savage Spider raid boss." Apollo said, looking at his phone screen.

"I'll come on and help, but I thought you said his least favorite raid boss was the Behemoth Polly, because you tend to get so many of them." Trucy said, finishing her story quest, so she could help with the raid boss.

"He doesn't like that one either." Apollo said, switching his keyblade.

"I can see why he doesn't like those two, especially the Omegas, I wish I could just make them disappear." Trucy said.

"I wish you could make them disappear, Truce." Apollo said, with a sigh.

Sebastian's Home 7:15 PM

"Of all of the most annoying ridiculous raid bosses for him to find." Sebastian said, switching his keyblade.

"He found another Omega Behemoth, with a ton of health bars, didn't he?" Kay asked, asked.

"No it was not Omega Behemoth, it's a Savage Spider." Sebastian said, whacking the nuisance spider with his keyblade.

"Those spiders can be annoying, they also have so many health bars." Kay said.

"No kidding, but at least we have some other party members helping with this." Sebastian said, continuing his fight with the spider.

"I just tapped on the activate request. How many members are helping?" Kay asked, entering the raid boss fight.

"With you, there will be four of us." Sebastian said, glad that he and his four best party members were going to be able to take down the raid boss together.

Apollo's Home 7:45

"We are actually making pretty good time, Polly." Trucy said, looking at the health bars that the four of them had taken down.

"We are getting pretty good at this, but we all have really good medals and this Nova Attacks help a lot." Apollo said, using his Nova Attack on the spider.

"I like the Nova Attacks too. I have almost unlocked the special attack on another medal, to increase my Nova Attack level!" Trucy said happily.

""That's great Trucy! I am getting close to leveling my Nova Attack up too." Apollo said.

"How how do you think Sebastian's Nova Attack is?" Trucy asked Apollo, while the four continued to take down the Savage Spider.

"I don't know but considering he's our party leader, he probably has a lot of them." Apollo replied.

"Hey Polly, our party leaders name is Sebastian, it would be funny if it was Sebastian Debeste." Trucy said, with a laugh.

"I joined this party before I even knew who Sebastian Debeste was, but I hope it's not him, because if it is, that means he even gets ahead of us in the game too." Apollo said.

"But you have to admit Polly, even if it Sebastian Debeste, he knows how to lead a greta team, on this game at least." Trucy said, useing her Noval Attack on the Savage Spider.

"I would have to agree with that." Apollo said.

Sebastian's Home 8:30 PM

"We have amost defeated this Savage Spider Kay. my Nova Attack might just finish this raid boss battle." Sebastian said, tapping the red button for his Nova Attack.

"That would be great! I'm going to wait and see if your Nova can finish it, before I hit the button to try again." Kay said.

"Yes my Nova Attack just now completely defeated this spider!" Sebastian said excitedly.

"That's awesome, the team did great!" Kay said happily.

"Yes they did. I don't have a huge party, but the members I have are some of the best." Sebastian said, with a satisfied smile.

"We do have a great team." Kay said, in agreement.

"I'm going to put something like that in the party chat." Sebastian said, starting to type out a message.

Apollo's Home 8:38 PM

"That was nice of him." Apollo said, after reading the message that had come through the party chat.

"What was nice of who?" Trucy asked, not sure if Apollo was talking about the game or not.

"Sebastian wrote a nice message in the chat for the team, after we defeated the Savage Spider." Apollo answered.

I'm going to have to get back into my app and read it." Trucy said, getting into her bag for her phone.

"I could just read it to you Truce." Apollo suggested since Trucy had already goteen out of the game.

"Alright you can read it to me, so I don't have to pull the game back up." Trucy said, wanting to find out what the party leader had said about the team.

E _veryone did awesome taking down the Savage Spider! I have the best team ever! We might not be big in numbers, but we lhave ights that shine brightly with a great team spirit._

"Awe that was nice of him." Trucy said, after Apollo finished the reading the message.

"He does have a point, our team does have a great team spirit." Apollo said, agreeing with the message.

Sebastian's Home 8:40

"That was a great message, Sebastian." Kay said, after she had finished reading Sebastian's message.

"Thanks Kay, I thought they deserved to know how much we appreciate having them on our team." Sebastian said.

"It's almost 9:00, I should be getting back home." Kay said, noticing the time.

"When you go home just be careful, since it's getting late." Sebastian told her.

"Don't be worry, I'll be fine. Have a good night." Kay said, opening the door.

"Thank you too." Sebastian said, closing the door when Kay walked out.

 _This was a fun evening. I have some of the best friends you could ask for, and also the best team ever, but not just on the game. I am pleasured to be a part of two teams. The team I put together on the game, that is always willing to help each other out with a raid boss, no matter how big they are or even how long it takes. The other team I am pleasured to be a part of is the team of prosecutors that Mr Edgeworth has built up, back at the High Prosecutors Office, and while we each work on our own seperate cases we all work together to shine the lights of truth of justice._

 **Author's Note**

 **I bet you all didn't expect to see Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright. HAHA! Apollo and Trucy will be in more of my future stories. I was thinking I needed some more members for Sebastian's team and thought it would be funny if Apollo and Trucy were both on Sebastian's team and didn't know it was him because I like to imagine that Sebastian and Apollo were rivals like Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, especially considering how I write these stories with Sebastian as Miles Edgeworth's protege' and Apollo was kind of like Phoenix Wright's protege' in the games. I want to do some stories in the future, involving Sebastian, Kay, Apollo and Trucy, having them work together on the game was fun. This was a lot of fun to write, hope you all enjoyed reading it, as much as I did writing it! Reviews, Favorites and Follows are always welcome.**

 **This is RhythmicJustice Signing Off**


End file.
